Wait! How Are we IN THE NARUTO WORLD!
by OurxLadyxOfxSorrows
Summary: Three girls on night get sucked into the Naruto world! Hilarity Ensues! XD EDIT: 07/23/08- Completely re-doing. First NEW chapter out soon!
1. NOTE!

Haha. Wow, didn't know people were still reading this, I'm gonna completly restart and I'm haven't watched Naruto for a while so I won't have any of the really new stuff in the show. But thanks, if anyone out there still loves me enough to keep readin after the year-long break.


	2. New Character Descriptions

Melody Wolfblood

Age:14

Hair Color: Blonde with single electric blue streak.

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Pale White

Weight and Height: Tall and Lanky.

Personality: Shy, Hyper, Fun...and a pyro.

Jacqui Star

Age:14

Hair Color: Brown with blonde streaks and black tips.

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Tanner than Melody but still pale

Weight and Height: A few inches shorter than Melody but still tall.

Personality: Fun to be around, Clingy, Evil, and Hyper.

Ashley Simms

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black with blue sheen.

Eye Color: Deep Brown.

Skin Color: Paler than the pretty white walls at the phscyo ward.

Weight and Height: Tall and Lanky

Personality: Crazy, Fun, Hyper.

Note: The story will probaly be in Melody's P.O.V.

Note #2: I don't think I'm gonna make them Ninjas, they have no chakra and are too lazy to be like Rock Lee. \


	3. Chapter 1 : Democratic Rainbow Attack!

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Naruto. Yet.

A/N: Eh, I completely restarted because of numerous reasons. Also man-hunt is a game you play outside at dark and make teams, and have one team try and find and catch you. Sort of like extreme hide-and-seek in the dark.

Warning: Really short chapter, next one is longer! And they have no chakra like the (insane) normal american teens they are. And they're not related to anyone in Naruto, or anything mary-sue-ish like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attackkk of the Democratic Rainbow Ninja Monkeys!" Melody screamed as she yanked open the door to Ashley's and ran inside.

"Bwahahahaha." Jacqui, kinda, said/screamed, following her.

The two girls ran into the living room screaming random things.

"Holy Fishsticks, Batman!" yelled Melody as Ashley's newfoundland, Jasper, made a running leap at her and knocked her over.

"Haha, that's what you get for running into people's houses without knocking first!" Ashley laughed as Jasper licked Melody's face.

"Awe, Jasper lurrrrves me!" yelled Melody.

In the meantime, Jacqui had set up the stuff for the sleepover they were having. Including anime, junk food, soda, and the best game ever, Guitar Hero 3.

Ashley and Melody finished playing with Jasper, and walked over to the coffe table in the living room where all the food, and games, where stacked up.

They plugged in Guitar Hero and played for a while switching turns, and so on and so forth. Time flashed by quickly, playing games and watching Death Note and Naruto and eating Junk Food, and it was soon midnight.

"Hey guys, who's up for a game of Midnight-Manhunt?" Melody whispered to Jacqui and Ashley, who were currently having a mini-food fight, with marshmallows.

"Oooh, that would be awesome!" Jacqui responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ashley agreed, all hyper.

"Okay, come on, let's sneak out the back." Melody said.

All three girls got up and walked to the sliding glass door and skipped out. They ran to the back of the yard and sat down in a semi-circle.

"Okay, who's the hunter and who's the hunted?" asked Ashley. Jacqui and Melody decided to be the hunted and Ashley was the hunter.

"Ready, set, go!" Ashley said as she turned around and started to count to 50.

Melody and Jacqui ran to the giant oak tree in the very corner of the dark yard. Melody struggled up the tree first, then Jacqui leaped up.

Five minutes of boring silence passed before Jacqui broke it by saying, "What the heck, she should of found us by now, were sitting on the biggest, most obvious, tree in the yard with our legs dangling down." Melody simply nodded in agreement. Another five minutes passed before Melody yelled, "This is stupid, let's go find her."

The two girls jumped off the tree and headed to where they first started. They called out Ashley's name a few times before waiting for a response. There was none.

"Huh, you see her anywhere, hiding?" Melody said turning around in a 360 circle.

"Nope." Jacqui said, doing the same.

"Hey, look!" Melody exclaimed pointing to a well, that Ashley's dad had put in place around 35 years ago, when he was a teenager.

"I bet you, that see's hiding in there!" Jacqui said, having the same thought that Melody did.

Both girls walked slowly to the well and leaned over the edge.

"I don't see her anywhere." Melody said.

Suddenly they both saw a dim light at what appeared to be the bottom of the well.

"W-what's that?!" Jacqui stuttered out in slight fear.

The light grew brighter and brighter. Gusts of howling wind started going through the trees. Melody and Jacqui both felt as if someone was tugging at thier clothes.

"What's happening?" Melody cried out.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's freaking me out, let's get away." Jacqui yelled back over the still howling winds.

But it was too late, Melody and Jacqui both felt as if an invisible force had shoved them over and they fell over the side of the well and were free-falling towards the bottom.

"In case something happens to me, I have to tell you, I was the one who put all those Chuck Norris pictures in your locker!" Melody yelled to Jacqui.

"I forgive you if you forgive me for writing all over your face with that Magic Marker!" Jacqui yelled back.

"Okay, wait what!?" Melody shouted.

Before Jacqui could reply again, they both felt something hit thier heads and they blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N #2: More action than words in this chapter and it was really short, next chapter will have more talking and randomness and mind games and will probaly be longer, I promise! Sorry, If It wasn't really funny, I was really tired when I wrote it. R&R, Buh Bye until Chapter 2!


End file.
